Self-assembled monolayers (SAMs) have been extensively investigated due to their highly organized structure and stability. Most SAM molecules have been shown to assemble on surfaces such as inert gold, silicon or glass, but few studies report on using polymeric surfaces as substrates for SAMs. Since a large proportion of medical devices are made from polymers, successful application of SAM structures onto these surfaces is desirable. To take this idea one step further, it is possible to design such materials for controlled release devices with the hydrophobic SAM acting as both a biocompatibility coating and a drug diffusion barrier using ultrasound as a trigger. In this study we aim to modify poly (2-hydroxyl methacrylate) with dodecycl isocyanate (C12) to create a such minicked-SAM encased hydrogel. ESCA is employed the characterize the hydrogels before and after SAM attachment and derivatization. To date we have had some success in surface derivatizing the hy drogel wit h long alkyl chains to form SAMM structures on the polymer surface. Further investigation must include drug loading into the polymer matrix as well as applying ultrasound to trigger drug delivery and examine if the SAMM structure recrystallizes after the ultrasound is terminated.